Coerced Bonds
by Frau Welt
Summary: Hermione Granger finds a stranded Draco Malfoy and decides to help him and inevitably falls in love with him. Will she be able to win him from the dark lord and his followers or will she just have to give him up? Read and review! HGDM and Snape. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello People! Here is another story….It just came to me all of a sudden and I thought it'd be nice to see it in black and white. Please tell me how it is in your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the characters of Harry Potter, I would go around screaming 'all hail Aishu(that's my name)!'. However, it isn't and I wouldn't.**

* * *

Coerced bonds

Nauseating Findings

Chapter 1

Hermione sauntered along the lanes of Grimmauld Place. The night fell around her, the cool and crisp air ruffling her honey curls. It was a rather secluded corner, but Hermione had no fear in tracing the oh-so-familiar path home from there.

One year out of Hogwarts found Hermione as a fully-fledged witch with as much wit as one could ask for. The gift of a sharp tongue and the incessant amounts of patience are what had landed her in St Mungos as a healer.

Today had been a rare, nasty day where her shift had only ended at midnight. The stark black of the night did not scare Hermione at all. On the contrary, she felt exhilarated. The silence was palatable as was the loneliness after a long day's work.

It seemed to have rained just awhile ago. The ground was wet and slippery and Hermione wrinkled her nose slightly as water seeped in through her open-toed stiletto heels, wetting her toes. Water was gathered in puddles and Hermione hopped over them, precariously balancing on her heels.

That was when she heard it-a soft low moan. It was like the moan escaping the lips of a slowly dying man. Hermione's heart leapt as on further inspection, she realized that the puddles she had skipped across were thick blood.

Hermione walked on forward, her heart weighing down with fear as she prayed to god for her to reach home without any mishaps. It did not help that she remembered Voldermort was not dead.

Ever since she had graduated from Hogwarts, Hermione had been juggling her work, working for the order and a new course. Death eater threats had been ever-present nowadays and work forThe Order was highly demanding, causing Hermione to decide upon a package course that only asked for candidates to visit school for exams.

Hermione's footsteps quickened automatically as she rushed forward with her head down, trying to block out any visions that might get her into trouble. Unfortunately, that seemed to have been the biggest mistake she could have ever had the misfortune of making.

There, right on the ground was a body. It was sprawled across the ground, legs and arms splayed in awkward positions. "Holy Jesus," Hermione murmured, bending down against will to take a closer inspection of the body.

She could see that whoever it was was

still alive. His chest was heaving up and down as he drew long, straggled breaths. Hermione used her hand to move the long blonde hair that had wavered over his face. She gasped audibly as the destroyed face of Draco Malfoy came into view.

"Malfoy?" she breathed, her breath rising in a smoky mist out of her mouth.

Draco nodded strenuously and Hermione asked, "What happened?"

"Escaped…attacked…" Draco managed through a mouthful of bubbling blood.

Hermione's quick thinking mind flitted around, forming fast, yet practical conclusions. She could not bring Draco to her house, her parents would freak and she sure as hell could not bring him to The Order. Harry would have fits and Ron might just blast a hole through his head. Bloody hell! She needed help, but she knew she would not get it. Hermione made up her mind to bring him to her private apartment.

She hoisted him over her shoulder and focusing hard on her apartment, apparated them both to its doorstep.

* * *

**A/N: That's a short chapter. Just to see how you guys find it. See if you like it. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Response for this story was rather good, though it seems to have died off a bit. However, I'm very thankful to those who reviewed my work. Thank You all and this is to you!**

**Disclaimer: Alright, it will be too optimistic for me to claim that I own the characters of this story, but it'll be too pessimistic to say I don't own the story. Hence, I shall be neither. I own what I do and I don't what I don't:D**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione switched on the lights in her tiny apartment and carefully laid Draco on her bed. She still had no idea why she had brought him here. It was possibly dangerous, but perhaps it was her healer instinct at work-if there was any such thing, that was.

She set to work on his wounds with just the dancing candlelight for company. His wounds weren't too bad. He seemed to have a fractured arm and his leg was twisted in an odd angle. His beautiful face was a bloody mess, but other than that, all he had were minor injuries such as cuts and bruises.

She cleaned his wounds and dressed his injuries. She made him comfortable with her pillows and bedsheets.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco awoke to the soft humming of a very familiar voice. His closed eyes fluttered lightly, but never opened. His ears twitched, drinking in every detail that could be heard of his surroundings. He felt weak, very weak as if all his energy had been drained out of him. He felt the warm and cozy sheets underneath him. They were pressed against his skin and Draco wondered where on earth his clothes had gone. He could not quite remember what had happened last night. Draco opened his eyes slowly to the sight of Hermione Granger tending to him.

"Granger?" he said slowly. His throat burnt. It just seared. Before he could get another word out, bile forced it way out of his mouth and he retched all over himself.

"Oh dear." Hermione muttered. She drew the sheets away from him. Draco cringed in embarrassment, abashed by his lack of clothing, albeit a voice at the back of his mind told him it was probably she who had undressed him to treat him. He relented though weary of her movements.

Hermione neither commented nor said anything as she cleaned him. At last she said, "Your clothes were all torn and dirty, so I disposed of them. I was about to go down to the shops to buy you something to wear, but you woke up before that."

Draco waited for her to ask the very question he dreaded she would. "Are you going to ask me?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him once before answering. "Duh! However, it would be thoughtless for me to do so now. You would be questioned later, of course!"

Draco nodded. What else could he do? This was his only residence and he had nowhere else to go, for he knew death eaters would be after him. All of a sudden, memories flooded back. He closed his eyes tightly as visions of the night before danced in front of his eyes. "Thank you, granger for the hospitality." He said as formally as he could despite his sore throat.

Hermione stared at him and there lasted an awkward moment between the two school time rivals. "I will not run away if that is what you are so worried about." Draco said as he caught Hermione staring at him.

Hermione nodded curtly before leaving.

**A/N: I know this chapter did not have much in it, but I felt that the story would be rather weird if Hermione became all compassionate about Draco and Draco all understanding all of a sudden. So, what do you guys think? Please leave a review on your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone! I haven't been able to update for a very long time, but I am here again! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I was just about to say that I owned the characters of Harry potter when I saw J.K. Rowling marching towards me, therefore I shall confess, "I do not own Harry or his friends!"**

**Chapter 3**

Draco stared up at the ceiling, letting his head hang. It caused him pain, but he did not care. He felt strange residing in Hermione's house. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected this. Draco looked around wearily. He was burning to get up and move about, but to do so seemed rude at this moment especially as he was sure Hermione's hospitality would not extend to letting him roam around freely in her house.

So, he stayed where he was and waited obediently.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Hermione returned not too long after to see Draco sitting where she had left him with his arms folded across his bare chest. She thought he looked like a boy sulking and smiled lightly at the thought. "I'm back!" she announced, placing the bags she had with her on the edge of the bed.

Draco looked up. Slightly abashed, he said, "Could I get my clothes now?"

Hermione nodded. "The order has been informed of your stay. They would be coming here in a short while to interrogate you."

Draco looked up abruptly. He shook his head slowly. "No-not yet…please…not yet. I don't think I can't take a dozen people interrogating me all of a sudden."

Hermione studied his face intently. He looked pitiful and she agreed. "I will do the interrogating then."

Draco hesitated before speaking. "Granger, can we not have the whole order involved in this? I need help, but can YOU do it?"

Hermione was confused. She did not know what to say. Was he trying to get her into trouble? "That depends on what assistance you need." She conceded sharply.

**A/N: There, another chapter down! It wasn't too good, but hope you guys will forgive me because I haven't exactly had been working on this story much! Still, please review to tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I AM BACK AGAIN! Now that it's holidays, I shall work harder on the chapters for this story! Everyone, celebrate! While you celebrate, please drop me a review so that I can celebrate WITH YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh…I say this everytime I post a chapter and IT ONLY TEARS MY HEART MORE! Okay, I was trying to be melodramatic, though seriously, you don't know just what I might do to own Harry and his friends. Well, we know that will never happen, so off to the story!**

Hermione crossed her arms defensively over her chest and waited for Draco to say something. He did not and she clucked impatiently. Draco flinched, but did not seem like he was ready to start. She knew she should not be treating the man with just hostility, but it went without saying that she hated Draco.

She might have taken him in due to pity, but that was about all there was to it. Now, all she needed was some information. "Draco, are you going to say anything-anything at all?"

Draco quailed at her harshness, but he knew he should have expected this. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Look, I know you hate me and all, but could you tone down them iciness?" he asked in a what he though was a brave voice.

Hermione was taken aback. She narrowed her eyes. "Tell me your story and then I will decide," she replied assertively.

Draco could feel anger rising in him. _Why did she have to be so difficult? _He thought bitterly. However, it was not within his position to question her and he closed his eyes slowly, letting the memories wash over him as he began telling her his story.

**A/N: Alright, I know there is not much of action yet, but I promise it will get better. Hope you guys like short chapters; I figured it might make updating and reading the stories less of a problem! R&R and tell me what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am back and (I hope) better than ever! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I can and will never be the owner of Harry and his friends. I am just a humble fan borrowing them for my story!**

Chapter 5 

"After I ran away from Hogwarts, Severus and I reported straight to the Dark Lord's feet…" Draco started.

* * *

The sky was dark and foreboding. Draco could sense that something was going to go wrong that night as he walked up the steep staircase with rainwater washing his boots. His stomach felt queasy. He had not managed to kill Dumbeldore and he knew he would have to bear the consequences. 

Rainwater was pelting hard on his bent back as he followed in Severus's wake. The tall form in front of him itself looked worn and beaten. "Sir?" Draco called Severus. he had no idea why he was calling Severus, but he thought the sight of a fellow comrade might loosen the tight knot that was forming in the pit of his stoach.

Severus turned to look at Draco. His face seemed stony, but Draco could read right through that façade. There were gashes and bruises on his face where spells had torn the skin. Blood, mingled with water was dripping off his hooked nose. Draco reached out to wipe it for his godfather, but Severus beat his hand away. "Don't touch it, Draco. It's a tainted man's blood." He hissed.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I couldn't allow you to do it. I had to do it myself." Severus said. "You are still pure, boy. Leave it that way. Don't bear this upon yourself."

Draco's eyes narrowed. Somewhere in his mind, he thought he knew what Severus was on about. Something clicked and vague ideas fixed together to form a proper picture. "You were never helping me, were you?" he asked in a low hiss.

Severus turned away and resumed walking up the long pathway. His legs could have easily crossed three of those low steps at a time, but they refused to and Draco knew Severus was just buying time. He pulled Severus roughly by the arm, but Severus refused to face him. "You never meant me to kill Dumbeldore, did you? You wanted to kill him yourself, didn't you? Why? Was it because you wanted the glory? The fame?" Draco spat, his temper rising.

Severus turned in a flash. His obsidian eyes flashed with such menace that for a moment Draco almost wanted to stop questioning him. He rounded on Draco. "Yes! I was preventing your every move to kill Dumbeldore, but not for the fame!" he hissed.

His breath was coming out ragged against Draco's face. Draco watched, his gray eyes boring into Severus's. Severus slapped Draco hard on his right chick before turning away. "Do not try that on me. You know I will block you out!" Severus roared, clutching his head. "You learnt occlumency from ME!"

He was bent double by then and Draco knew something was worrying him. He shoved Severus hard on his shoulder so that they were face to face. "Why else then?" he interrogated.

"Because of your mother, you fool! She came begging to me in the dead of the night to save her only son from the fate that his father got!" Severus roared, shaking Draco off.

Draco still would not let Severus off. He knew there was more to it. He had known Draco since young and while Severus had been nice to him all the while, he knew Severus never just did something because someone asked off him. This applied to all circumstances, no matter the pathetic state of the pleader. "And you did it just because she asked of you?" he asked skeptically. "Since when have you been known for such benevolence?"

"Since you were my son!" Severus cried, flinging himself onto a rock nearby and crashing his fists against it.

**A/N: Gasp! Severus has a son? Severus's son is Draco? We're finally getting somewhere interesting, aren't we? R&R to tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! Being the nice-ahem-person that I am, I have decided to update this chapter today itself so that I don't keep you guys in suspense for too long! Mass updating sessions have started!**

**Disclaimer: It's only chapter 5 and I have run out of disclaimers. This is not good…this is BAD! Oh well, I'll crack my head!**

**CRACKING HEAD IN PROCESS…**

**FOUND!**

**Life is meaningless when you are me who owns none of the characters in the original book of Harry Potter.**

Chapter 6

Draco stood stumped at this new revelation. He backed away slowly from Draco. _His mom, Narcissa had been untrue to her husband! _"You betrayed the trust my dad had in you! How could you?" he yelled before turning on his heel and running away. He did not know why he was running. All he knew was that he needed to put as much space between him and that foul beast. He crashed through puddles, splashing water all over.

Severus looked on aghast. He had meant to tell Draco the truth, but never in this manner. The boy had not even waited to hear the whole story. "Draco, come back! You have it all wrong! Narcissa is not my mistress!" he yelled.

Draco was not listening. He looked behind him to see Severus calling him, but he would not stop. He ran onward.

Severus cursed under his breath before pushing himself to run after Draco.

Draco saw Severus running after him and hastened to run faster. The steps were slippery and Draco skidded and fell forward on his face. Immediately, his left kneecap crashed to the ground and a sickening crunch filled the silent night sky. A bone-jouncing pain skipped through his leg. His lips seared where there was a tear separating the broken lip. Blood dripped to the ground and Draco winced in pain. He clutched his kneecap and turned behind to see Severus catching up with him.

He wanted to pick himself and run again, but his knee hurt and his whole body was aching from the day's ordeal. He could feel his resolve melting with the rainwater. He lay there, half groggy till Severus reached him.

Severus looked at the mangled heap at his foot. He felt tears pooling in his eyes. He blinked them back into the confines of his eyes. Severus dropped to his knees and cradled Draco in his arms. "Why Draco? Why?" he asked.

Draco looked up at him. Rainwater had specked Draco's face and it was impossible to tell is Draco had been crying, but Severus was sure there were some salty tears among the pure droplets. His heart lurched at the thought. Draco reached out to hold Severus's neck "Because you betrayed my trust, sir."

Severus shook his head. "You can call me father now, Draco. You don't know how long I have been waiting to tell you this. Trust me, Draco. I did not betray the trust your dad had in me. I never did." He whispered. "I've been waiting all my life to tell you this, but now is not the time. I will tend to you first. You are worn and tired. Meeting the Dark Lord and hearing my story can wait."

With that, Severus carried Draco and apparated father and son.

**A/N: How is that? Severus did not betray Lucious's trust, but is Draco's father? Tell me what you think please! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I shall be very depressed that my reviews are decreasing, but I guess most of you have not had the time.**

**Eitherway, I shall be very grateful to the one soul who reviewed my last chapter! THANK YOU, Kasara!**

**Off to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: It would be wistful beyond imagination to claim the characters of Harry Potter. I shall remain content with the plot of my story!**

Chapter 7

Draco awoke with a throbbing headache. He realized with a jolt that his surroundings were completely new to him. He eyed the dark and gray walls of what he presumed was a cave. The ceiling was bare and he appeared to be lying on what looked like a conjured bed. Draco's hands instinctively searched for his wand, confounded by the unfamiliar surroundings.

To Draco's utter dismay, they were nowhere to be seen. He quickly sat up and saw that he had been clothed in a bathrobe and that his clothes lay in a heap at the foot of his bed. Wrenching himself off the bed, he scrabbled over to his clothes. He searched its pockets and found his wand still there.

Armed with his wand, he tentatively paced the cave, weary of what he might discover. The last he remembered was Severus talking to him. It hurt his aching head even more to think of Severus, so he quit trying and instead, tried searching for the man.

"Sir?" he called.

"Yes, Draco? I thought I asked you to call me dad. Won't you?" It was Severus. He strode in through a hole in the corner of the small cave.

Draco presumed that there were adjacent rooms in this cave. "No," he said defiantly. "Where am I?"

Severus ran a hand through his mangled hair. "I knew this is what it would come to, but I'm willing to give you the time. Just call me dad before I die, Draco."

"Where am I?" Draco repeated, unfazed by the plea in Severus's voice.

"This?" Severus asked, gesturing to the four walls encasing them. "This is my hideout. You are new to the world of Death Eaters. While most older Death Eaters will not tell you this, I will. Each Death Eater had his own hideout in case he needs to flee from the Dark Lord. It depends on how well you have protected the cave whether the Dark Lord will find you. This however, is just about the most concealed hideout and therefore, we are very safe here."

Draco grunted in response. He eyed Severus stealthily. Severus did not seem to have rested at all. Sure, his torn and tattered clothing had been changed and he now merely wore a black shirt and black trousers to match, but his face still showed signs of tiredness and distress. His face was stretched and his eyes were red from lack of sleep. And as he moved, Draco could have sworn that his godfather's reflexes were much slower than usual.

"Slept?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation casual.

Severus looked surprised, to say the least. He made a move towards Draco, but stopped when Draco moved out of the way swiftly. Severus's arms fell to his sides. He sat down on boulder in the corner with his head in his hands.

Several tense moments passed like this before Severus finally spoke. "Draco, you're not going to understand anything until I explain everything to you." Severus looked up at Draco and continued. "I told you once that I would explain everything when the time is right and it is now…will you listen to me? Will you Draco?"

Draco's anger subsided lightly and he became less weary of Severus in his poor state. He jerked his head to a nod.

"You were not born to Narcissa and I. No, Draco, I would never commit such a betrayal. It was Bella that I married. Your mother is Bellatrix, not Narcissa. I met Bella and fell in love with her while I was a death eater. Within a year, you were born and I became much more interested in becoming a family man rather than a death eater, but Bella did not. We argued and fought. We decided to part, but you held us together; we both wanted custody for you. She was your mother and naturally wanted you, while I have to confess, I wasn't ready to trust her with my child while she was still The Dark Lord's underling. In the end, The Dark Lord diminished and death eaters were free or so to say. Belle returned to me, but she would not remain silent as Lucious and I did. She raged at The Dark Lord's defeat and went on a rampage. I tried to stop her, but she would not listen to me. The rest, as you know, she got caught. I remember being present at her hearing. The impertinence I saw in her face was alarming and I decided then and there, that she was not the mother I wanted for my child. It will definitely not be easy for me to raise you alone.

This was when Lucious and Narcissa came to me with cries of never being able to have a child. I thought it over and in the end, decided it was best for you to remain in their care. I faked the façade of being your godfather so that I could visit you often and the rest is history. I have wished now and again that I could have gone back and changed everything, but I can't Draco.

I never expected Lucious or Narcissa to let you become a death eater. I was devastated when I heard of the treachery. I yelled at Narcissa, but it did no good; she merely told me that she had had no choice. It is my fault- I should have known; she could never be your real parent. It was then that I became a death eater again. I wanted to be close by and protect you. I seeked Albus's approval and it was only upon his orders that I killed him that night.

Listen, Draco. You do not want to be a death eater. It is not worth it." Severus stopped talking to await Draco's reaction.

Draco silently stood. He did not want to believe Severus, but he could not help himself. He knew Severus was telling the truth. He had tried pushing through Severus's mind and had been surprised to see that Severus allowed him in. he had gone through Severus's darkest memories.

Draco was shivering. "Dad?" he mouthed these word and even as he did, he felt silly and hollow. "Dad?" he mouthed again and this time, he felt stronger.

"Dad…" he said slowly and this time, he willed his voice to carry those words to his father.

Severus was shocked. A small smiled creased his thin lips. "Draco!" he cried.

Draco could feel tears creeping out of the corner of his eyes. Such was his happiness that he could not be bothered brushing them away. "Dad!" Draco cried and instantaneously, Severus was on his feet with all the energy of a young man.

"My dear son…how I yearned for this day!" he cried, hugging Draco.

He ruffled Draco's hair affectionately. "My son…my son…he is back where he belongs…" he mumbled.

They hugged, years of bottled up love bursting from Severus's heart while a the love of a sudden revelation brought the love tumbling out of Draco's heart.

Making a swipe against his eyes, Severus held Draco at arm's length and said seriously, his smile falling and the cheeriness faltering, "You should not be a death eater, Draco. Let this life of deceit end with me. You should be happy."

"But what do I do, dad?" Draco asked; he wanted to punctuate his every sentence with the word 'dad'.

"Run away, Draco."

**A/N: Another chapter down and I'm beginning to get excited, myself! Share the excitement and review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am back with more chapters! I'm getting quite excited myself!**

**Angellic Dragon**

**I shall write more as long as I get such wonderful reviews!**

**Nalye**

**Oh thanks! I'm really glad you like this story! Tell me how to improve as well!**

**Kasara**

**Glad my story has actually made you like Severus! Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: If only Harry Potter was mine, but it would be preposterous to claim so, and I shall not do so! I own only the plot and maybe some random characters I cook up in the course of this story!**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 8

"Without you?" Draco asked, breaking free from Severus's hug to look at him.

Severus nodded steadily.

Draco made to protest, but Severus continued, "It would be easier for us to be spotted if we are together. And I can cover up for awhile so that you have time to put distance between yourself and the Dark Lord."

Draco shook his head slowly. "No, dad. I only just gained you. I am not willing to lose you so soon. If we have to die, we will die together. I know you can't cover up for too long. The Dark Lord will murder you. Besides, I need and want your guidance-I'd be easily caught without it."

Severus considered this. He rocked on his heels back and forth with Draco anxiously awaiting his reply. "What you say is true, Draco."

"Please dad…" Draco pleaded.

Severus sighed and nodded. "Just get a few necessary things packed. Do not make the load too cumbersome…we'll escape through the forest."

"Where do you plan to go?" I have not decided on the exact location as of yet. We can't run and hiding all our life is out of question. I can ask the Order for help, but noone knows of the arrangement between Albus and I."

Draco looked at Severus, eyeing his bloodshot eyes and tired form. He nodded. "I'll get ready dad. In the meanwhile, please have some rest."

Severus nodded. For a moment, he was filled with his an unexplainable happiness. He felt great joy in seeing his son returned to him as his son. He wanted to hug Draco, but he knew his boy was too old for such displays of affection so often and settled for patting him in the back.

How he wished he had not given Draco away.

**A/N: Hermione will not be appearing for a few chapters onwards, but then when she does, you can expect her to continue appearing for a long time. For now, you can expect more paternal affections between Draco and Severus! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am finally back again after the long break during exams! I can finally update more! I'm glad quite a number of you are tuning in to this story, so please do leave your reviews! I thank you endlessly for them!

Sherrithewriter 

**Bellatrix married Rodolphus after her divorce with Severus. I'll try to slot that into the story somewhere. Thanks for the reminder! **

**Bluebaby3296**

**As I've mentioned in one of the previous chapters, Severus is there for the development of the story, but its ultimately a Dramione. It's only while Draco is recounting that Severus appears. **

**Nalye**

**Thank you. I'm glad you like this story!**

**Disclaimer: How I wish I could lie, but I can't. Hence, I admit-Harry Potter and his friends are not mine!**

The night was cold. A bristling wind was washing past the grasses, making them rustle. It was silent-a silence that was spine chilling. It was walks like these that might give you goosebumps and numbing thoughts.

This was precisely how Draco was feeling then. Everything that had happened within the last few hours had been in a rush, pressuring him under their speed. And since he finally had some time to think through it all, Draco decided that he might as well do so then. So, Severus was his dad and Bellatrix was his mom. Then how on earth did she manage to marry Rodolphus?

Draco strained his memory. Ah, yes of course-she only married him after he was born. Draco stopped as he felt his dad's hand pressing against his shoulder. He turned to face him with quirked eyebrows.

Severus, who had been walking alongside him had stopped dead in his tracks. There, written on Severus' face, as clear as day, was the fact that they were in peril. "What is it, Dad?" he asked, fear choking his voice and making it come hushed and breathy.

Severus held up a hand, his face becoming stony as he listened intently. He stooped down and felt the ground with his palm flat against it, the tiny thorns pricking at his palm. He could feel vibrations not too far off…

Draco could hear it now too. Something dark and sinister was definitely around. He could hear its stealthy footsteps creeping somewhere behind him. His feet could feel the vibrations around him. He could place this familiar thumping as it walked on its two legs. No, it definitely was not human; it was animal, but an animal like none other. "Dad, its-it's a…"

"Werewolf, Draco" Severus finished.

Quick as a flash, the Draco bent down beside his dad. He was getting disquieted. His breath was coming out in short ragged breaths and his mind was clouding slowly. It was too near for them to run. It would sniff them out if they stayed. "What do we do?" Draco asked.

Severus looked at the ground, not answering. He was just as afraid as Draco, but he knew he had to retain a calm countenance. He took long calming breaths. "We can't stay here, Draco."

"We can't outrun a werewolf!" Draco snapped. He had not meant to, but his life was jeopardy and things changed in that light.

Severus looked at Draco, his obsidian eyes reflecting the soft glow of the full moon, making it look iridescent. "We have no choice, Draco!"

Just at the precise moment, a werewolf crashed through the bushes. Wasting no time at all, Severus grabbed Draco's shoulders and thrust him forward on his feet. He himself shot a curse at random at the werewolf. The curse bounced of the werewolf's thick coat, but confused it for a short while, giving Severus time to pick himself up and run.

Confused with his feet still feeling like jelly beneath him after the sudden impact of getting on his feet, Draco began running. He had no idea where he was running-all he knew was to put as much space between himself and the werewolf. He covered his face with his hands as branches whipped him and pushed wines and branches away the remaining time. His feet ached and his knee was bleeding where harsh bushes had torn them. However, the pure need to save his life kept him going, turning around only to check if Severus was behind him.

Severus himself was not having a better time. The werewolf was close at his tale, its body immune to the pains that Severus was encountering. His cloak itself was tripping him. Magic itself was not an option and sometime during the run, his wand had fallen out of his grasp. Not having the time to get it, Severus had left it for the darkness to claim and the forest to feed on. He knew that any moment now, the werewolf was going to close its grip on his blasted cloak and he was going to die.

Just as these thoughts were awakened in him, he felt a strong grasp on his cloak…

**A/N: Ah! A scary end! Hahaha…reviews please. I need at least five to go no, don't I? I love all those who have reviewed so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!

This is just a reminder to tell you guys to review! I have only gotten two reviews so far. Seriously, when you read a story, good or bad, it forms an opinion and I want to know what yours is of my story. So please enlighten me with your reviews! I'll drop the expectation to 5! Hope this motivates you guys to review more!

Thanks!

Anno Domini


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I got my five reviews and I am back with the next update. Again, I require five more reviews to go on. Thanks especially to the special person who actually reviewed twice to persuade me back with another chapter!

**Disclaimer: And we all want to claim ownership, but we can't! Only the story and the wolf remain mine!**

Severus tried to wrench his cloak from the iron grip that had fisted around it. Not daring to turn behind, he pulled with all his strength. However, he could not free himself. Slowly, he stopped his fruitless attempts to turn behind. He could feel its hot breath mingling with the wind above him and the vibrations its body went through as it breathed.

Slowly, he plucked up enough courage to turn behind him and face the werewolf. It stood there, a foot taller than him, shoulders hunched. Its teeth were bared and Severus could see the yellowish stains.

He shuddered to think of the pain those razor sharp teeth might cause him. Even as these thoughts were running through his mind, he refused to call Draco back, wanting at least his son to survive. But luck was not upon his side.

As Draco turned to check on his dad's progress, he realized his absence and looked up further from himself. There he caught sight of the disaster. He stood rooted to the spot as if part of the flora of the forest. By now the werewolf had raised his defenseless dad up into the air.

Tearing his eyes from the sigh, he yelled without thought, "Dad!"

His whole body was still numb with shock and tired after the running, but Draco pushed himself forward and ran to his dad's aid. He had no idea what help he would be of to Severus. All he knew was that he could not stand at watch while Severus got eaten. He had to do something and right now, running towards the werewolf seemed sensible enough.

Blinded by panic, he dashed to the werewolf and shoved the first thing that came within his grasp-which was his wand-and shoved it into the werewolf leg.

With a tremendous roar that shook the very ground he rested his feet upon, the werewolf dropped Severus. Severus crumpled into an injured heap from the impact as the werewolf paused to see what had caused the disturbance. Draco stared aghast for a moment before deciding to risk apparating. He knew it meant large amounts of magic, making it easier for him to be located, but at the precise moment of danger he had to do it if he wanted to avoid death.

Lifting Severus onto his shoulder, Draco thought of a random valley in a muggle suburb and disappeared, hoping the death eaters would be confused.

**A/N: And that's another update. I'm going to work on the next chapter now itself and would post it up the moment I get five more reviews! So please review because I know this is a rather short update, but I need to keep the suspense up! SO please review so that I can get the next update posted!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright, I'm very glad you guys are beginning to review more now! But I realized just one poor person had reviewed five times and I got two other reviews! But I would like all of you to review! So, this time around, I need five reviews from various people! Sorry, but I really have no choice! But I'm really grateful to see all those who reviewed are this enthusiastic about my story! Love you guys! And please review to tell me what exactly you like and so on! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Well, even if I did claim Harry Potter belonged to me, would you actually believe it?

Draco clutched Severus to his shoulders as he felt himself whizzing for a second before he appeared in muggle suburb the next second. His head reeled slightly from the effort of holding Severus and from having apparated.

The moment his feet landed on firm ground, Draco lay his dad carefully on the ground beside him before collapsing into a tired form beside him. His shoulders ached where he had Severus hoisted awhile ago and every inch of muscle in his leg was screaming in anguish as he stretched them out. His whole body seared from the many minor cuts that decorated his body.

"For Christ's sake!" he murmured as he untangled himself from the mess that was his cloak and cast it aside.

Even as he spoke, his tongue felt parched and his mouth dry and hot. He mused bitterly whether he even had saliva to dampen his mouth. Stretching wearily against his tensed muscles, Draco pulled out his wand from his back pocket where he had shoved it in awhile ago while apparating and mumbled a spell that caused a jet of icy water to spurt from the end of his wand. He pointed this at his mouth and immediately choked on the water as it rushed in gallons into his mouth. Coughing and spluttering, he directed the water onto his tired face to energize himself.

The cool water did revitalize him and Draco ran a hand through his wet hair slowly before turning on his side to check on Severus. He had known from the time Severus had hit the ground that he had probably fainted due to the effect and his suspicions were confirmed as he turned the shaggy head of an unconscious Severus to face him. Wincing, he took in the sight of a cut lip and a deep gash on Severus' cheek. There was a small trail of dark incarnadine liquid from the depths of his head, making its way down the side of his head. Draco looked around for something to stem the flow with. There was nothing. All that he had packed into his bag had fallen out during the escapade.

Seizing the cloak he had thrown off, Draco tore of a piece of it. Tracing the origin of the blood, he pressed the cloak down hard on it till the bleeding ceased, then tied the cloth around Severus' head. He eyed his father to check if there was anything else. There were a few scratches here and there and Severus' leg was twisted in an odd angle, but he didn't know how to fix them.

Muttering the incantation for water, he directed his wand at Severus' face who slowly opened his eyes. Grimacing, he tried to get up. He caught sight of Draco and relieve flooded his face. "Glad you're not dead, son." He said grimly as Draco hooked his hands under his arms to help him hoist himself up against the wall in a sitting position.

Draco smirked despite himself.

Grimacing again, Severus groaned, "Merlin, couldn't you have done something about the leg as well? And relieved me off the pain?"

"Just be glad I didn't feed you to the werewolf! I'm not a medi-witch! I don't know healing curses for heaven's sake!" Draco exclaimed.

Severus shook his head slowly before allowing his eyes to trail over his surroundings. "Where on earth are we?" he asked.

For the first time since they had arrived, Draco turned to look around his surroundings. It was a rundown alley. He knew it was somewhere near Grimmauld Place as he had passed it several times before. It was the time of night where there would be no one prowling the streets other than cats and other stray animals. The moon was shining brightly overhead and it cast just about the only light where they were.

"Did you apparate?" Severus asked slowly as if asking after thinking long.

Draco turned to face his dad. His obsidian eyes were boring into his gray ones and Draco knew he was using leglimency on him. Not bothering to hide anything, Draco said, "There wasn't any other way!"

Unable to move much, yet enraged, Severus' voice came out in a choked, hoarse whisper, "What were you thinking off?"

"I said there was no other way! I wasn't going to let you die!" Draco hissed back, equally angered.

There was a silence where Severus sat back against the wall. Draco noticed his dad's breathing was coming out ragged in uneven puffs of air. "I'm not ready to lose you so soon!" he told Severus quietly.

Severus turned to Draco and grasped his chin. "Don't be stupid, Draco! I'd rather die than let both of us die because I'm not living if you die! DO you get that? If anything else like this happens, you have to run! You have to flee! No, listen survival is all that you should think about." Severus said as he saw Draco making a move as if wanting to rebut.

Draco nodded and Severus slumped back against the wall, heaving a sigh of relief. "But not until I do everything within my power to help you."

Severus turned to face his son, but Draco was looking into the distance. "We need to shift place before they find us…" he said decisively to his son, despite knowing his present condition was going to render him incapable of doing so.

However, before Draco could answer, a clear voice replied with a hardly suppressed laughter, "Of that wouldn't be needed, Severus! That is hardly necessary!"

A/N: Whoots! Tell me what you think! Five reviews to the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I got five reviews! I got I've reviews and am back! I am back for another chapter! Haha! Yay! Five more reviews to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Sheesh people!**

Severus turned his head wearily to look at the intruder, followed by Draco who had absolutely no wish to do so. "Curses…" Draco muttered as his eyes fell upon the silky straight black hair surrounding a lean witch with a face that claimed to have been beautiful once.

"Bella…"Severus acknowledged with a nod of his head. He could not quite contain the irony of the situation. His wife was here to capture him and his son. On the other hand, a small glimmer of hope ignited in his heart that he might be able to talk her out of it.

"Severus, what a funny world we live in!" Bellatrix clapped her hands in mock surprise. Her voice rang along the empty alley and Severus bitterly remembered the times when he had been enchanted by this voice; a time when he would have been happy to claim himself slave to this enchantress.

"Indeed, Bella. A world in which a mother harms her own son and husband for another. A very funny world indeed!"

Bellatrix's face flushed and Severus could see her face going red even in the dark. Draco himself had looked up at his mother's face to search for her reaction. He mused lightly that she at least remembered that she had born him.

Bellatrix looked at Draco for a moment. "Draco…"she whispered as if even she could not believe it.

Seizing the chance, Severus began talking once again. "Have you forgotten all that was between us? The love? Our child? Our family?"

For a moment, Severus thought it had worked and that his wife was going to pardon their lives, but within a swipe of her beautiful hair, her face had changed. It was contorted with fury and her eyes flashed menacingly in contrast to the dull night. Her body was rigid as she screamed, "It WAS there! It no longer IS here! Our family that you broke apart! You did not love me. YOU deserted me when I was captured. It was the Dark Lord who took me under his care!" Her voice was shrill as she pointed a long finger in Severus' direction.

"The Dark Lord was not taking care of you! He cares about you just as much he cares about every other vermin on ht efface of this earth!" Severus spat. "He would have made Draco a death eater had I left him in your care! And how were you to care for him! You were too busy rampaging to care about your family!"

"Draco was made a death eater anyways!" Bellatrix retorted, fuming.

Severus fell silent, his breath coming out ragged.

Draco felt as if a lead was pressing hard on him. he did not know what it was that he felt, but he knew one thing was sure-it was painful. His own mother had barely cared about him. He had, of course, known this, but to have the face thrown in his face hurt more than anything else! "I would not have Mother…" he spoke up. His voice was soft, almost hurt.

A sharp intake of breath was heard as Bellatrix broke down. She ran over to where Draco was lying and held him. "Damn, Damn! I missed you, but my duty calls for me, Draco!" she said through tears.

Her own son accusing her was more than she could take, and it had been what had crashed reality upon her. She held him in her arms, rocking him back and forth. Severus looked steadily, still rather weary of her. Finally, he choked out, "Bella?"

Bellatrix looked up from where she was holding Draco. "Severus, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…its just…" she babbled, but Severus didn't need to hear anymore.

"Its alright. You've reformed and that's all I need to hear. Come with us! Leave the Dark Lord!"

Bellatrix crawled into Severus' uninjured arm and wept, "I don't know…how can I just leave him like that?"

Severus' heart ached. She was still obsessed. He turned her by the shoulders and tilted her bent head to look him in the eye. "Please. For me. For us-your family. You have had 18 years of servitude to the Dark Lord. Its high time you spent some time with us."

Bellatrix looked into the obsidian eyes and slowly, as if it had never happened, she nodded. Severus smiled. "Thank you…"

He bent down and did what he had not done for so long that he had forgotten just how much he missed it. He hugged her and kissed her, her warm lips soft against his broken and bruised ones. Bellatrix could taste his blood on her lips. Her tongue ventured out to trace his lips. Severus made a slight movement as if in pain, but quieted soon. His hands held her close as if to promise her that he'd never let go.

Draco averted his gaze; glad to have finally gotten his family together. He decided not to disturb them for awhile. It was out of the question that they move for awhile now anyways. Severus can hardly be moved for some time.

As for Severus, he just reveled in his wife's touch. "I love you, Bella," he murmured.

"And I you. I can't believe I didn't see how I missed you."

Severus broke away for the moment to reach for Draco. "It is time we leave. We have wasted enough time as it is."

"And for a good cause too…" Bellatrix smiled and Severus could not resist the urge to hug her.

"As touching as this moment undoubtedly is, I'd have to break it up." Sneered a voice from beside them.

**A/N: A bit OOC for most of the characters, but even bad guys would react this way in such a situation. I have tried to stick to their original characters though! Tell me what you think! Five reviews for the next chapter! Excitement! WHOOTS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright, I have yet to have gotten my reviews. I have only 2. Its only 3 more! 10 of you have this story on your alert list and all I'm asking for is 5 reviews! I'm sorry I haven't posted the next chapter yet, but I'd really like to see some response.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I got my reviews and I'm back with another chapter. Hooray people! I'm really sorry about the long break! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a dream I'd wish to say was mine, but quite obviously, I can't.**

Draco's head turned so fast, he was surprised it had not flown right off his neck. The sight he beheld choked him with fear. The night was dark and the sky behind was black. There were no stars and yet, the man in front of him was gleaming white.

His thin lips were so colorless, they seemed translucent and right now, those thin strips of flesh were twisted into an evil sneer. "Severus, severus."

"My lord…" Bellatrix breathed in spite of herself as the face of Voldermort reflected on her black irises.

"A touching reunion, no doubt, but I'm afraid it has to continue elsewhere. Perhaps somewhere more heavenly, "The dark lord sneered.

"You've had your time with my wife, its time she comes back with me." Came Severus' voice from nowhere, croaky and brittle.

"I see you follow your vows, Severus…_till death do us apart…_THEN DEATH IT SHALL BE!" roared Voldermort, his wand rising, its point glowing green.

Bellatrix sat, torn. Her dilemma rendered her motionless as her clenched at the ground below her. Draco's hands however, moved on their own reflexes; "CRUCIO!" thundered Draco, wrenching himself to his feet, ready to defend his family.

Voldermort had not been expecting this and he did not have enough time to react. His back arched and he was thrown off his feet. But all it took was a second for him to recover. "Practice makes perfect all spells except when you face The Dark Lord…" he said, before directing his next few words to Severus who was watching in a semi-groggy state. "I'd have your son dead, but it seems he wants to die a more painful death…"

"No, not Draco…not my son…take me…" Severus muttered, his mind demanding that he pull himself up while his legs refused to. His mind was in no fit condition for wandless magic.

Tears were forming in the crevices of his eyes.

"CRUCIO!" Voldermort yelled, his wand pointing steadily at Draco.

Draco felt his body tensing up against the pain before the spell even hit him and when it did hit him, he could feel his tattered body thrashing in pain. Surely this much pain could not leave him alive? Would it not be better to die? He could hear his bloodcurdling screams rip the night air apart, but he could not remember having opened his mouth. And suddenly the pain ended.

He came to, coughing and spluttering, his body a heap of messy limps. He looked at his mother, still frozen to the spot, a maniacal glint in her eyes. "Mother…" he trailed his voice.

But the next Crucio hit him again, his body coursing with pain again.

Severus watched as Draco's eyes rolled back into his head and his head lolled back. He willed his mind to obedience and concentrated hard, apparating himself right on Voldermort's neck.

His fingers fisted over them, but no sooner had he done so, his fingers began burning. The pain was spreading through his bones as if his bones had been replaced with fiery iron rods to burn him from within his flesh. And yet, he held onto his ex-master. "Run, Draco!" he yelled to the blonde boy still staring at his father.

Draco's legs rooted to the spot. He refused to run-not with his family in the clutches of the Dark Lord.

"Serpentina!" Voldermort yelled, but before Draco could even try to deflect the spell, a mess of wild, tangled hair flew in front of Draco's face and he felt himself being flung to the floor.

Draco raised his head to see his mother, writing on the ground, her body being crushed by a huge snake. "Run, Draco!" She choked out, while still thrashing around. "Save yourself, Son!"

"Please..." Severus' voice pleaded from the dark shadows behind Voldermort and finally, Draco's legs picked his being up.

He ran, for dear life, but not before Voldermort caught him with a sectumsera.

Draco could feel a gash ripping its way through his skin, but on and on he ran, hoping he would live to return and save his family…if they were not dead by then…

**A/N: Done, done, done! Please tell me how it is!:)**


End file.
